vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Raphael (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Original= |-|SMT IV= Summary Raphael is one of YHVH's four heralds and the Seraph of Wind. He is said to be the guardian of the Tree of Life that lies opposite of the Tree of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. He is also known as the warden of the promiscuous fallen angel Azazel and guides mortal souls through Sheol, the Hebrew underworld. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Raphael, Raphaela, Healer of God, One that Heals Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable. Demons exist beyond the concept of Time, and have always existed since the beginning of creation in spite of having been created by Human belief and Observation Classification: Demon. Herald, Archangel, Seraphim Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences. Created a false version of YHVH after going insane and believing YHVH to be helping them in their plan), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 8. Can return to The Axiom to reform indefinitely), Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Regeneration (High-Godly. Capable of regenerating after being erased from nonexistence alongside the entire multiverse across past, present and future), Acausality (Type 4; Demons are naturally born in a world beyond time and do not perceive it linearly, being completely unaffected by the collapse of the multiverse across past, present and future), Non-Corporeal (As a Demon, Raphael is not a physical being, and is a thought-form made of pure information and data), Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation (Demon Gods infinitely inferior to Raphael are capable of creating entire Universes as extensions of their beings in the Expanse, and freely manipulating them as they please), Life and Death Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation (Demons are capable of destroying souls with normal attacks, as well as absorbing them and collecting the populations of entire cities to turn them into energy. ), Summoning, Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Should scale from Zelenin, who is capable of brainwashing most of the the population of the entire Planet into mindlessly worshipping God, while purging them of any and all thoughts not related to this, and of erasing the very urges to fight and do war from hearts of all Humans), Energy Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Shapeshifting, Forcefield Creation / Attack Reflection (Capable of shielding himself and his allies from physical attacks and energy drains with Tetraja and Tetrakarn), Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Lightning and Wind), Void Manipulation (Scaling from characters of similar power who are capable of destroying nothingness and nonexistent beings with nothing but normal attacks, as well as forcibly unmaking individuals and erasing them from existence), Healing and Resurrection (Capable of fully healing himself and resurrecting a deceased ally with their vitality fully restored with Diarahan and Samarecarm), Power Nullification (Capable of nullifying Ice, Fire and Darkness attacks, as well as the Rage status ailment, and can remove all magic and physical-repelling shields with Tetracoerce), Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Capable of vastly increasing his own power while greatly diminishing that of his foes, being capable of making someone stronger or equal to him become a weakling. Multiplies next magical attack damage of caster by 2.5 with Mind Charge, Strengthens Fire attacks by 50% with Fire Amp, Increases the potency of magical attacks with Makakaja, and increases his own defense while decreasing that of foes with Rakukaja and Marakunda), Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks which bypass all magical defenses and innate resistances. Can pierce through all resistance with Lightning of God), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (One of the most powerful servants of YHVH, being an end-game boss in SMT I alongside the other Four Cardinal Archangels. Should be comparable or superior to the likes of Lilith) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: His Flaming Sword, His Unblemishable Shield Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient. Knows all Heavenly and Celestial phenomena. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Male Characters Category:Angels Category:Immortals Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Matter Users Category:Soul Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Energy Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Healers Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Telepaths Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Abrahamic Figures Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Poison Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Concept Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Subjective Reality Users